


Adore you

by littlediable



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Issues, Daddy Kink, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, One Shot, Smut, Song: Adore You (Harry Styles), Star Wars References, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Kylo Ren x reader smut
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Adore you

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a Negan x reader imagine of mine, but I thought it would work just as well with Kylo.   
> Enjoy xxx

Walk in your rainbow paradise  
Strawberry lipstick state of mind  
I get so lost inside your eyes  
Would you believe it?

It was late at night as Kylo finally came home from one of his missions, dried blood splatters all over his armor. "Fucking Hux", he probably intended to set his Helmet down without as much force as he did, waking me from my deep slumber in the process. 

You don't have to say you love me  
You don't have to say nothing  
You don't have to say you're mine

"Sorry kitten.", my arms slung around his back, pressing him against me, inhaling his scent. He poured some alcohol in one of our glasses, drowning the brown liquor in one go. Your fingers made their way under his shirt, teasing the happy trail leading down to his crotch. 

Honey  
I'd walk through fire for you  
Just let me adore you  
Oh honey  
I'd walk through fire for you  
Just let me adore you  
Like it's the only thing I'll ever do

He took your hands to his mouth, kissing your knuckles, sucking on your pointer finger, keeping eye contact. You could feel yourself getting wetter by the second, a moan leaving your lips as one hand smacked your behind, the other one still holding onto your fingers. 

Your wonder, under summer skies  
Brown skin and lemon over ice  
Would you believe it?

He pulled you to him, pressing his lips on yours, his tongue instantly dominating yours. You took a hold of his jacket, deepening the kiss even more. As soon as you pulled away, to catch some air, he sucked on your jawline, his fingers ripping your top open, finding their way to your boobs. "Kylo I need you.", a breathy moan leaving you as you felt him lifting you off your feet, your legs immediately wrapping themselves around his middle. 

You don't have to say you love me  
You don't have to say nothing  
You don't have to say you're mine

Your side of the bed was still warm as he put you down, roaming your sides, pulling you in for another passionate kiss. With a slight push you moved away from him, your fingers opening his trousers, pulling out his already hard length. You ran your tongue up and down his shaft, sucking hard on the tip, tasting his salty precum, a moan leaving his lips as you hollowed your cheeks. He gathered your hair in his fist, thrusting forward, making you gag on his impressive length. After two or three more thrusts he pulled himself out of your mouth telling you to get on all fours. 

Honey  
I'd walk through fire for you  
Just let me adore you  
Oh honey  
I'd walk through fire for you  
Just let me adore you  
Like it's the only thing I'll ever do

"You are such a good kitten for daddy, aren't you?", his fingers slipping through your wet folds, preparing you for his cock. "Always daddy" left your mouth before you could feel his tip near your entrance. You bit into the pillow beneath you, to drown the scream that left your lips as soon as he pushed himself into you with one hard thrust. Your hips met his pounding, coaxing a deep growl out of him. "I won't last very long babygirl if you keep doing that", he whispered as he flipped the both of you around, you were now seated on his lap. While you bounced up and down on his cock his fingers pinched your nipples, causing your head to fall back. 

I'd walk through fire for you  
Just let me adore you  
Oh honey  
I'd walk through fire for you  
Just let me adore you  
Like it's the only thing I'll ever do

You could feel the heat building as you rode him faster to chase your own orgasm. "Cum for me kitten.", his eyes squeezed shut, sweat dripping down his forehead. You clenched around him, screaming out the name of your lover, of your supreme leader. Your orgasm washed over you hard and fast. "Fuck daddy.", you felt him spill himself into you, stopping for a minute to catch his breath. 

I'd walk through fire for you  
Just let me adore you  
Like it's the only thing I'll ever do


End file.
